


domestic bliss

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Gratsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza really loves cooking Mirajane breakfast. Mirajane really loves Erza.





	domestic bliss

It was not often that Mirajane awoke after her girlfriend. This was one of those rare occasions, and Mirajane stretched out her limbs, padding into the kitchen with a yawn. Her teeth were brushed, but her hair was still messy, and she wore nothing but the satin slip which she slept in. 

The radio was on, and Erza danced to the music, hips swishing and feet tapping in time with the beat. For a second, Mirajane paused, a half bemused smile toying with her lips, as she watched the scene unfold. 

Erza wore the apron Gray and Natsu had bought her as a gift one year - splattered in blood like a butcher, or a serial killer - and was arm deep in mixture. Milk and sugar were splattered along the sides of the counter, but still it was peaceful; domestic. Everything that Mirajane had ever dreamed of. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Mirajane whispers against the nape of Erza’s neck, kissing the stray hairs that she found there. She wrapped her arms around Erza’s waist, who relaxed into the touch, humming at the contact. 

“Did you sleep well?” Erza asked, and it was bliss, how simple this life was. But the simple life had its own complications, produced its own fears. Mirajane was kidding herself if she thought that the only adventures were within the guild; they had found their own journey together, and it was perfect.

“I did, until I woke up and you weren’t there.” She teased, dipping her finger into the mixture. 

“Would you rather I had stayed in bed?” Mirajane tastes the mixture, and then Erza’s lips. They’re both sweet, but she undoubtedly craves one more than the other. 

When they part, there’s a smile shared between them, soft and vulnerable. Mirajane clears her throat, moves to stand next to the red head.

“Maybe after pancakes.” 

She nods at the mixture, and Erza closes her eyes, mirroring the action. 

“Good idea. Maybe pancakes in bed? And then a bath.”

“What would I do without you?” Mirajane muses, kissing the tip of Erza’s nose, and Erza chuckles as the first pancakes begin the sizzle in the pan. 

“Cook your own breakfast, for a start.” 

But there’s something more than that, in the way that they’ve fallen into step with one another as easy as waking up in the morning, as though this is where they needed to be. And maybe it was, Mirajane thinks, setting the table for two. A domestic life, with the excitement of the guild thrown in; what could be better? As Mira sat down, stretching her legs once again, she could think of nothing. 


End file.
